With the development of wireless communication technologies, wireless transmission technologies are widely used in mobile information media or personal data management tools. For example, electronic products, such as notebook computers and smartphones, usually need to transmit data to other data devices or receive data from other data devices. Based on wireless transmission technologies, many structures can be simplified and many connecting wires can be avoided. To achieve the above-mentioned wireless transmission, conventional electronic products must have antennae, and most of the electronic products have inbuilt antenna devices for wireless communication. A top antenna structure and a bottom antenna structure of a stacked antenna module, however, may interfere with each other to lead to an interference model.